overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichenwalde
is a Hybrid map location in Overwatch. The forest has slowly begun overtaking the abandoned village of Eichenwalde, but the scars will never completely fade. During the Omnic Crisis, Eichenwalde was the site of a key battle, which is depicted in the Honor and Glory animated short. General Balderich von Adler took a handful of crusaders to the village, in an effort to outflank the omnic army. Balderich's soldiers were able to break down the enemy forces, giving the German military an opportunity to push back, but the Crusaders didn't make it out of the battle. General Balderich finally collapsed in the castle's great hall. The payload on this map is a battering ram. The attacking team must escort it to Eichenwalde Castle to reclaim Balderich’s remains. Media Images eichenwalde_sreenshot_2.png|The bar, offensive spawn room eichenwalde_screenshot_3.png eichenwalde_screenshot_4.png eichenwalde_screenshot_5.png eichenwalde_screenshot_6.png eichenwalde_screenshot_7.png eichenwalde_screenshot_8.png eichenwalde_screenshot_9.png|Battering ram, the payload eichenwalde_screenshot_10.png eichenwalde_screenshot_11.png eichenwalde_screenshot_12.png eichenwalde_screenshot_21.png eichenwalde_screenshot_20.png eichenwalde_screenshot_13.png eichenwalde_screenshot_14.png eichenwalde_screenshot_15.png eichenwalde_screenshot_16.png eichenwalde_screenshot_17.png eichenwalde_screenshot_18.png|Balderich's throne eichenwalde_screenshot_19.png Concept ArtNick Carver's ArtStation nick-carver-germanycastlemood01b.jpg eichenwalde_conceptart_2.jpg eichenwalde_conceptart_3.jpg eichenwalde_conceptart_4.jpg Videos NOW AVAILABLE Eichenwalde New Map Preview Overwatch Story Eichenwalde Castle is a fortress, beside a village, on the outskirts of Stuttgart, Germany. It is the hometown of Balderich von Adler, leader of the Crusaders. During the Omnic Crisis, the castle was attacked by omnic infantry and defended by the German military and the Crusaders. Though most Crusaders died in the battle, save for Reinhardt Wilhelm, the German military was able to keep the omnics away from Stuttgart. Today, the village and castle are abandoned, and the armor of Balderich von Adler still sits on the castle's throne. The village and nearby plains are littered with the remains of Bastion units. Only one unit had survived after 30 years. It had almost tried to attack Stuttgart, but was pacified by a bird it had befriended. Translations Easter Eggs *In the distance, a metropolitan Stuttgart, Germany can be seen. *In the first spawn of the attacking team, there is a memorial for Dennis "INTERNETHULK" Hawelka, a former professional Overwatch player and a prominent member of its esports scene, who passed away unexpectedly on November 8, 2017. *On the hunting lodge's fireplace mantel, there is a diagram depicting a variety of local bird species. The largest of these birds is the same species as Ganymede, the feathered companion of Bastion. *On the cafe menu, a meal named Kosakenzipfel is listed. This is a nod to the fictional dessert with the same name, the subject of a classic comedy sketch from the German "King of Comedy," Loriot. Kosakenzipfel is roughly translated to "Cossack's tip/point/tail" (a euphemism for male genitalia). *The music shop's name, , is a reference to the German opera , which is composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *Near the second spawn of the defending team in the castle, there is a bonfire with a sword stuck into it. This is a direct reference to the video game Dark Souls in which players can save the game and replenish their health at one of these bonfires. It is located upstairs next to a Large Health Pack. *Following the release of Honor and Glory, at the end of the map, the Overwatch medallion was added to the right arm of the throne where Balderich's remains rest, as a nod to the event in the short. Trivia *Eichenwalde was announced on August 16, 2016 at Gamescom. It was exclusively playable at the event until being added to the Public Test Region on August 22, then to the full game on September 1. Patch Changes * * * * * * * * }} References de:Eichenwalde es:Eichenwalde ko:아이헨발데 pl:Eichenwalde vi:Eichenwalde Category:Location Category:Maps Category:Hybrid